Percy Jackson & The Assassin of Chaos: Betrayed and Forgotten
by iLearnedThatFromThePizzaMan
Summary: After saving Olympus twice, Percy is betrayed and forgotten by everyone he loves. Thalia, Grover, and Nico leave him. Annabeth cheats on him with his half brother. Poseidon doesn't pay any attention to him anymore. His half brother, Bryce turns the whole camp against him. He's forced to leave. Years later he's forced to return, but as Chaos's personal ruthless assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson & The Assassin of Chaos: The Betrayed and Forgotten

Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V.

For the past 2 months I have been on a secret quest for Athena in order to get her permission for me to ask Annabeth to marry me. In case you're wondering what this quest was, I had to complete the 12 Labors of Hercules. That's right, THE **12 LABORS OF HERCULES**. I'm not gonna play it off like it was no big deal. It was really freaking hard. But I'd do anything for my Wisegirl. I already got Aphrodite's and Hephaestus's help in forging a ring. It's a beautiful silver ring with a big sea-green emerald in the middle. When you look at it, it almost looks like you can see sea waves moving inside the stone. The band is decorated with engravings of tridents and owls. On the inside there is an engraving of the words "I'll love you forever and always" in Greek. I just know she's gonna love it! Apparently when I was gone, another son of Poseidon named Bryce Portman found his way to camp. He also apparently killed a Minotaur in front of the camp while everyone watched before making his way through the barrier. So what?! I did that with no training back when I was 12 before I even knew that any of this Greek stuff was real! And now everybody treats him like he's the greatest thing since the chariot. He has this deluded idea that he is the greatest hero that has ever lived and is determined to break me and steal my fame from me so he can have it himself. At first it was just little things: snide comments, insults, jokes, and whatnot against me, making people laugh but I'd just roll my eyes and ignore him. Of course that made him angry so he stepped it up a notch. He started to fight people and bring down some of the best fighters, go against the hunters in archery, and play pranks on me with the Hermes cabin but, like always, I stayed calm and didn't let him faze me which was probably one of the smartest yet stupidest things I could've done. But he didn't like being beat or in second place so he kicked it up another notch. He started to frame me for things, hurting people and stealing things. Also he played pranks on people and then would time it precisely to when I arrived so it looked like I did it though if I didn't show up then everyone would suspect me because I was the only person not around and would think I was trying to hide from Chiron so I wouldn't get in trouble or act like I didn't do anything **(which I didn't but only Bryce and I knew that)**. I started to be hated by campers and looked down upon, as if I was nothing but trash stinking up the place waiting to be thrown out because I didn't belong. He even turned Grover, Thalia, and Nico against me for framing me for things I didn't do. I only had Annabeth left and I definitely didn't want to lose her, she was everything to me, I loved her and didn't want to lose her, I'd die for her if I had to. I would do anything for her in a heartbeat and I just couldn't afford to lose my wise girl right now. You know I think the fates hate me for some unknown reason because I slowly saw less and less of Annabeth and when I saw her she was either rushing somewhere or hanging out with Bryce and I slowly realized that we were splitting apart once again because of Bryce. I was planning on proposing tomorrow because it's my birthday and hopefully Annabeth would remember and then maybe I could get some time alone with her so I can remind her how much she means to me and save our relationship before it's too late. She always wanted to build something permanent. I was on my way to beach so I can sit near the water by myself like I always do (since nobody talks to me anymore) when I heard giggling in the woods by Zeus's Fist. I saw Bryce making out with some blonde bimbo, probably a daughter of Aphrodite. I know how it feels when you're in love, so I didn't think much of it. I was about to move on when I heard something that made my blood run cold.

"Oh Bryce, your so cute."

That sounded like Annabeth's voice. But my Annabeth would never cheat on me, much less with a jerk like Bryce. I trusted her with all my heart...but I had to make sure, I had to see. I turned around and what I saw shattered my heart. There was Annabeth kissing another guy, and not just any guy. That jerk that my dad claimed as my brother.

"You were right, you are better than Percy." Annabeth said, kissing Bryce another time.

"You are definitely a better kisser then Percy" she said.

My heart shattered a little more with ever kiss they shared. I flinched every time their lips touched.

*Kiss*

"Way hotter than he is"

*Kiss*

"Better hero then he is"

*Kiss*

"See I told you Annabeth, I'm way better at anything than that stupid brother of mine" Bryce said kissing Annabeth again. "When are you going to break up with my weakling brother?" Bryce asked.

"I'll break up with him tomorrow morning, you are so much better than Percy." Annabeth said whilst going to kiss him again but she stopped when she saw me.

"Oh by all means Annabeth, don't stop on account of me" I said sarcastically.

"P-p-Percy I didn't see, hear… I'm sorry…I don't know… It's not what it looks like." Annabeth managed to stammer out.

"Oh really Annabeth… do you want to know what it looks like to me? It looks like you were cheating on me with my pathetic excuse for a brother! I say trying to fight back the tears.

"Percy it's not my fault! You were gone for two months! You just up and left. We've been dating for two years and our relationship hasn't gone anywhere!" she said trying to justify herself.

"I was on a quest for your mother in order to get her permission to marry you! I guess I completed the 12 labors of Hercules for nothing!" I yelled. My eyes were red from tears and my voice was wavering. But that sadness was soon replaced with anger.

Her face fell immediately.

I threw the velvet box containing the ring at her feet. She picked it up with shaking hands and opened it and gasped staring at it with wide eyes filled with tears. "Percy, forgive me. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I love you. Take me back, please don't-" she pleaded. It looks like she finally realized the severity of what she did.

"A little late for all of that, don't you think Annabeth!" I cut her off.

"I…Oh Percy, oh gods, please I'm so sorry. Please don't do this. Please forgive me, I didn't realize" she begged with tears streaming down her face.

I just shook my head, and turned around. "I trusted you Annabeth, I loved you with all my heart." I said before I started running back to my cabin.

She fell to her knees trying miserably to keep her sobs of despair at bay. I could hear her yell my name. Pleading with me to come back, but I just shook my head and ran faster. Once I was inside, I started packing. There was nothing left for me here. Mom and Paul were killed in a car accident a couple months ago. I was still distraught over that. Everyone I loved has betrayed and forgotten me. Even Chiron called Bryce his _greatest student_ when I was standing right there. My dad doesn't care about me anymore. He took Riptide away from me and gave to Bryce because he proclaimed him to be his "_favorite son_" in front of the whole entire camp. After all I did for them. Well I guess no one will miss me then. When I was done packing, all the pictures of my friends, dad, and Annabeth were ripped to pieces and just left on my bed. But other than that, the cabin looks exactly how it looked when I first set foot in it all those years ago. Everyone was asleep when I left. I stood on Half-Blood Hill and said one final thing. "Goodbye"

This place was not my home anymore.

And for once I didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V.

I've been on the run for 3 months. Of course, being a son of one of the big three, my demigod scent is significantly stronger than others. So I have had multiple run-ins with monsters. If only my stupid ungrateful father hadn't taken Riptide away, I wouldn't be so worn out. Its a good thing I stole a standard sword from the camp armory before I booked it out of that hellhole. I know what your thinking, "Wow Percy that's so unseaweedbrain-like of you!" Well I'm a lot smarter then people give me credit for. Although, I'm pretty sure "_unseaweedbrain-like_" isn't even a word. I haven't run into anything too terrible so far, just some cyclops, hydras, hellhounds, chimeras, and some dracaena. Nothing I couldn't or haven't handled before. But I've been running on little to no fuel. I haven't eaten or drank anything in days, I'm out of ambrosia and nectar, and I can't even remember the last time I slept. My legs wanted to give out so badly. I felt like I was about to collapse onto the cold hard pavement. I was also quite aware that I probably wasn't going to survive much longer and that any of these fights could most likely be my last. I felt completely drained.

I laughed dryly to myself, "so this is the great Hero of Olympus now" I muttered.

I quickly rounded an alleyway so I could sit down for a bit. But standing in front of me were 2 towering cyclops and the minotaur. I sighed mentally. Quickly, I took out my sword and prepared to charge. My body was already riddled with cuts and bruises since my mortal point left me. I could feel myself swaying back and forth, I was having a hard time keeping myself standing up-right like a character right before fatality in that Mortal Kombat game Nico once showed me. My muscles were burning, and sweat was dripping down my forehead. The sweat plastered my black hair across my forehead and over my eyes. I was panting heavily. I must not have looked too intimidating because one of the cyclops was taunted me saying

"Well look who it is, Perseus Jackson, _Hero of Olympus_, _Bane of all monsters_" while bowing mockingly.

The other cyclops started cracking up at that last one. "Bane of all monsters!? he said, "You don't look so tough." The minotaur just grunted.

'People always underestimate me' I thought sourly, gritting my teeth. I was about to show them how wrong they really are when I was blown back by a shockwave blast. After struggling to get up, I looked up to see that the two cyclops and minotaur that were standing there just a minute ago were reduced to a pile of gold monster dust. I turned around to see a tall man in pitch black armor and robe. His body was covered in stars, planets and supernovas. He looked as if he had the entire solar system floating around _and_ inside him. He radiated power. It was mesmerizing.

"Hello Perseus Jackson." he said in a scruffy ancient voice.

"I'm Chaos, the creator of the universe. I've been watching you for a very long time." he said while slowly circling me.

I immediately fell to my knees and bowed.

He chuckled, "No need for that Perseus."

"I have seen all that you have accomplished." he continued. "All the pain and despair you had to overcome. The betrayal you witnessed by the ones loved. The ones who you fought to protect and were prepared to die for. And yet here you are. Still standing. I feel that it is I who should be bowing to you" he said humbly.

"Wow, an all-powerful being that isn't a pompous dickhead. Didn't know we had any of those left." I thought bitterly to myself.

"I'd like to make you an offer."

Needless to say, he had my attention...

And that's how I became Warpath, the personal Assassin of Chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

4,000 years later

After years of training with Chaos, I became unbeatable, and learned most of the universes languages. I improved my fighting skills in every way possible. I am a trained expert at every type of know weapon. I am able to run at incredible speeds, my senses are a thousand times sharper. I learnt more about my own powers and have also been giving new powers by Chaos' blessing. With Chaos' blessing, I was given power over all elements, and when I mean all, I really mean all. Since after all, Chaos did create **EVERYTHING**. But I rarely use any of my powers. I mainly use my speed, strength, agility, and stealth to complete my objective. I am given a target, and my only job is to eliminate that target. Neutralize the threat. The words "_mercy_" or "_forgiveness_" are not in my vocabulary. I am currently credited with over 600 assassinations. I am cold, calculating, ruthless, and brutal with my kills. My job is to take out the worst of the worst. The real intergalactic Hitler type of bad guys. And I never miss.

Warpath's P.O.V.

I have just returned from a recent mission where I had to take out a power hungry warlord from planet 43927 in Sector 6. He was guilty of slave trading, human trafficking**(well not exactly human but you know what I mean)**, and mass-murder. One of his most revolting offenses that he committed was ordering his troops to go to a nearby village, heat their blades till' they were scolding hot and then hack all the children's limbs off. Then decapitate them along with the adult men. Of course he would keep the women around for awhile to sexually serve him or his loyal soldiers. That _sickened_ me to no end. My orders weren't to slaughter his troops, but I did it anyway just for fun. In my eyes, they were just as equally guilty as he was. He cried and begged and pleaded for me not to kill him. For _mercy_. He even tried to bribe me with gold and other precious objects of value throughout other planets in the galaxy. I've heard it all before. The only _mercy_ he received was a bullet in the head.

"Ah Warpath, how was your mission?" Chaos asked. "A success as usually." I said, still carrying the dead warlords decapitated head. **(Forgot to mention that I'm required to bring home proof of success for every mission. Ya know the old saying, _Trust but Verify_) **

"That's my boy" he said proudly.

"I have your next mission" he said hesitantly. "and your not going to like it" he continued.

I sighed. "Well lets hear it." I replied.

"Back on earth, a war is brewing. Kronos has reformed along with the other Titans. They have also found a way to reawaken Gaea who is also in league with the giants. I fear this is a battle Olympus cannot win on its own. If the Titans and giants succeed, the world will be plunged into darkness. Civilization on earth will be completely and utterly eradicated. Therefore I am sending you along with Alpha, Beta, and Omega company to assist them in the upcoming war." he finished.

I was furious.

"I was a warrior before you found me. You taught me to forget those ways. To become an assassin, not a soldier. Now you want me to forget everything you've instilled in me for the past 4 thousand years, and go back to my ways before?!" I asked in disbelief.

"You can't expect me to just do that. I'm not that person anymore. I'm a killer now. An Assassin. Not a soldier or a hero." I said. "You can't expect me to just turn it off or turn it back on again. Thats not who I am anymore. You taught me to be independent. To not rely on anyone but myself. I terminate targets, not fight by anybody's side. And now you want me to wade into a war?" I asked.

"Also, you promised me that I would never have to return to that place. You _know_ what they did to me." I pleaded.

But as you would expect, arguing with the creator of the universe is futile. Plus, he practically adopted me. He has such pride and love for me like a father would have.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I would not ask this of you if it was not absolutely necessary." he said apologetically.

Exasperated, I gave in.

"Fine." I said begrudgingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth' P.O.V.

Today is the 4,000th year anniversary since Percy left camp. I don't know why I ever thought Bryce was better man than Percy. He isn't a better ANYTHING than Percy. I was such a fool. Not four days after the incident by the beach, I caught Bryce making out with some daughter of Aphrodite slut. I looked down at the ring he gave me and smiled sadly. He was going to propose to me.

If you hadn't screwed up, you would be married by now.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that voice and stared at the emerald in the middle of the ring. The green was so similar to Percy's eyes. It was one of the only things I could remember about Percy. All I remember about him are his sea-green eyes, messy black hair, and his crooked smile. I forgot the little glint he had in his eyes when we kissed, or the sound of his laugh, I even forgot the sound of his voice. But I held onto the memory of his face with everything I had. I miss him so much. We know that he isn't dead because Hades said that his soul hasn't entered the underworld. That means he must have been granted some form of immortality somehow.

We've sent out search parties comprised of Hunters and willing demigods. Even the Romans have been eager to help. Since Percy left, the two Camps have been joined together. The Romans and Greeks have never gotten along better then they do now. We've never been more united. But its as if Percy has dropped off the face of the earth. He's a ghost and unfortunately it seems that he isn't going to be found unless he wants to be found. Even so, I'll never give up. He has to return... he just has to.

"Silence!" thundered Zeus. All Olympians, minor gods and goddess, and immortals were in the throne room. Lord Zeus had just given us the news about a new war. Gaea and the Giants have sided with Kronos and the Titans. And in my perspective the situation was a lot worse than the gods were letting us know.

Eight months after the end of the second Giant war, me and all the other cabin counselors were made immortal. And now we participated in most of the Olympus meetings.

"We have been offer aid from a powerful ancient entity that predates even the Primordials" said Zeus. Everyone in the throne room gasped (gods included). I racked my brain for information that I might have read about anything at all that came before the Primordials. There was only one that came to mind. But most don't believe he ever existed. He is believed to be only a legend.

"Lord Chaos, the creator of all, has offered us his help in this upcoming war. For it will certainly be like nothing any of us have ever faced before."

I was right.

A swirling black vortex appeared, and out stepped a man as black as space.

"Hello Children, "he spoke. "I am Chaos.

Immediately, we all dropped to our knees and bowed.. Well I should correct myself, everybody except Bryce bowed.

"Rise, young ones." said Chaos in an gentle voice.

"I offer you part of my army of soldiers, to assist you against the Titans and Primordial Gods. Along with my personal assassin, Warpath" said Chaos.

The campers were in awe.

"We don't need your help!" yelled Bryce. "We can handle this on our own."

"SILENCE, you insolent child!" hissed Zeus.

"You might have survived the Titan Wars," said Chaos. "but in this fight, you are outnumbered 100 to 1, as 10,000 monsters, some so old and powerful that they would be able to destroy an Olympian in a matter of seconds. Gaea also enlisted the help of Typhon, who is not an easy opponent to beat."

"How strong is your army, Lord Chaos?" asked Zeus.

"My army is blessed with amplified senses, enhanced strength and agility, and tougher skin as well as harder bones. The weakest soldier is able to defeat any one of the Olympians by him or herself; and as for my assassin, he can defeat the Olympians, Titans, and Typhon without breaking a sweat. My army is the greatest army ever formed and should not be trifled with."

Everyone, except Bryce, gasped. Bryce simply stated, "Then you should have asked ME, the greatest warrior ever known."

Nobody spoke, you could have cut the tension with a butter knife. You can't just talk back to the creator of all. Chaos's glare was worse then Hades now.

Chaos then said, "My army is made of noble warriors, who joined because they wanted to defeat evil across the universe or had nothing in their life, NOT ignorant egotistical children whom have no respect or honor."

"Lord Chaos, if I may ask, why are you helping us?" I asked questioningly.

"I do not like how you gods have ruled the world," at this the gods looked down ashamed that Chaos said they were unfit rulers. "However, the Titans and Primordial Gods would be much worse. Hunting down demigods to extinction, making the humans slaves, and slaughtering anyone who tries to overthrow them."

"We are eternally grateful Lord Chaos. When will they arrive?" My mother asked.

"They will arrive at your demigod camp in a few hours. Until then, I bid you good luck." Chaos finished.

Then he disappeared, into another pitch-black swirling vortex.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! PLEASE READ!**

**I just wanted to let everyone know a couple of things.**

**1) I won't ever abandon this story until it's finished. It might just take a little longer because I have two weeks left of my freshman year of college and Final Exams are coming up, but after that it should be smooth sailing and frequent updates. So if you're interested in this story, Please Follow! I can promise it won't take like a month for 1 update. Make sure you post reviews also! It gives me great motivation and feedback and really drives me to keep going.**

**2) I know that this type of story has been done multiple times before. And I'm sorry if it bores you, but I instantly fell in love with these types of stories. I love that Percy is forgotten, disregarded, and tossed to the side by everything and everyone he fought so hard and risked his life to protect. Its a really great plot and has lots of angst and grudge holding. P.S. I LOVE my angst.**

**3) I wanted to give you all kind of a visual on what Warpath aka Percy Jackson looks like in this story. First off, whenever I read these stories with Percy being an assassin, Percy is always dresses in some Assassin's Creed outfit with hidden blades, a cloak and all that. I think it is totally cliché, not cool, done before, and its a really tired out look. Boring. I' over it. Him and the army always wear some stupid cloak thing with hoods that prevents people from seeing their faces. Does anyone even realize how difficult it would be and stupid it would look to fight in a cloak. No cloaks. No hoods. I digress. If you would like to have an idea of what Warpath looks like, Go see Captain America: The Winter Soldier if you haven't already. Or google it. Just imagine Percy/Warpath looking EXACTLY like THE WINTER SOLDIER. Percy will literally look exactly like him. Including the long shoulder length hair. Minus the metal arm. Instead of a hood, he has the face mask that the Winter Soldier wears, it covers everything except his eyes. Google it, seriously it looks badass on him. Plus, It would really benefit the readers, if they googled it and checked it out. It would really provide a great visual of Warpath while you read.**

**4) I have read some stories where Percy's half brother gets a daughter of Aphrodite camper to charm speak the camp against Percy, where his half brother makes a wish to some evil entity that everyone would forget about Percy and worship him instead, where his half brother gives Annabeth a love potion and makes her drink it and fall in love with him in order to hurt Percy. NO. In this story there will be no get out of jail free cards. EVERYBODY betrayed Percy by choosing Bryce or choosing to believe him on their own free will. Annabeth really cheated on Percy. She was not magically forced to do so in any way. It really all is their own fault.**

**But I guess the real question is: Can Annabeth win Percy back and earn his love again & can the camp earn his forgiveness?**

**I can say this...I would easier trying to crawl through Tartarus.**

**That is all :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thalia's P.O.V.

The walk back to camp from the Empire State Building with The Hunters was dead quiet. Nobody really knew what to say. The highlight of the meeting was getting to see Chaos put that asshole Bryce in his place. He's even stupider then I realized; talking back to the Creator of the Universe like that. Even Percy wasn't that stupid. Gods I miss you, Kelphead. An amazing thought brought a smile to my face. Maybe Chaos knows where Percy is! He has to know! He's the Creator of EVERYTHING. I quickened my pace. I've got to tell the others!

Artemis' P.O.V.

That meeting was a lot to take in. I can't believe the gall of the insect; addressing the Creator in such a way. I grow irritated of him and his advances towards my Hunters. Ughh I wish father would just allow me to turn that brat into an antelope already. He deserves it, for completely destroying the life of the only good honorable man I have ever known. Oh Perseus...

Chaos' P.O.V.

It is time. "Warpath." He turned his head towards me. "It's time to go." He grimaced, then he got that mischievous glint in his eyes that I know all too well. "Let the soldiers go first. You know how I like to make an entrance." he smirked. "Besides, we wanna make a good first impression now don't we?". Oh dear.

Camp Olympus

:Somewhere outside Camp's Barrier

Random Camper's P.O.V.

I cant believe I got stuck on patrol duty! My feet are killing me. My friends and I have been patrolling camp's border for the past 4 hours. Chiron told us that we should be expecting company soon. But he didn't tell us what to expect. Maybe he didn't even know himself. All of a sudden we heard what sounded like thunder only ten times as loud. It came from a clearing up a couple meters ahead. Me and the rest of the patrol quickly approached, weapons raised and ready to strike. What I saw, I don't think I'll ever forget. There in the field stood hundreds of soldiers clad in black armor with the Chaos insignia emblazoned on the each shoulder. Some carried swords, spears, and bow and arrows, while others carried handguns, machine guns, and rifles. Everything was completely still. Not one of them moved out of formation, if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that they were just mannequins or toy soldiers; just waiting to be wound up and set loose.

In one swift movement, the whole army parted like the Red Sea and split straight through the middle. Out of it, came a man dressed in black and silver armor. The man started walking towards us with purpose in his step. Each soldier he passed stood at attention. It was obvious that he was the one in charge of this army. His black helmet, like the rest of the army's, obscured his face so that we could not make out his facial features; even up close. We he got to us, he asked

"Is this the demigod camp known as Camp Olympus?"

We all nodded still in awe of the sight before us.

"W-Who a-are you?" I asked while trying to keep my bearings and at the same time sound at least a bit confident and intimidating.

He simply smirked (I think?) and stated proudly "We are the Army of Chaos, by the order of Lord Chaos, The Creator of All, we have been sent to help aid Olympus in it's upcoming war."

"I am the commander of Lord Chaos' Army. You may address me as Commander or Sir."

He waited as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to invite us in?" he asked slightly amused.

We snapped out of it quickly and asked them to please follow us.

Warpath's P.O.V.

"After you my Lord" I said playfully.

Chaos just rolled his eyes at me and vanished through a black portal. Chaos is meeting at camp for a meeting with all the Gods, Goddesses, and cabin leaders to discuss the upcoming threat. This is going to be fun...

Camp Olympus

:War Room/Council Room

Gods, and Goddesses were seated around the table waiting for the meeting to commence. The cabin leaders were seated next to they're respective Olympian parentage.

Jason Grace was seated next to Zeus, Annabeth Chase next to Athena, Nico di Angelo next to Hades, Clarisse La Rue next to Ares, Piper McLean next to Aphrodite, Leo Valdez next to Hephaestus, Will Solace next to Apollo, Travis and Conner Stoll next to Hermes, Katie Gardner next to Demeter, Pollux next to Dionysus, and Bryce Portman next to Poseidon. As usual, Hestia sat alone tending the hearth. Grover Underwood was also present, seeing as he was christened Lord of the Wild after Pan's passing. Chiron stood at a respectful distance occasionally seeing if anyone needed anything. They were still waiting for Artemis and her Hunters to arrive, along with her Lieutenant, Thalia Grace.

After a few minutes, Artemis strides in with Thalia in tow and takes her place at the table.

"Finally! Let's get on with this." says Ares, clearly irritated at having to wait.

"Not yet Ares" replied Zeus. "We are still waiting for our guest. Be on your best behavior everyone." said Zeus, emphasizing the word "best".

Suddenly a black vortex opened up in front of the door.

"He is here." whispered Zeus.

Chaos walked out and smiled, taking his place at the table.

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Chaos.

~Time Skip~

Warpath's P.O.V.

"I believe that is everything. Our informants tell us the first attack should be in a few days. My commander has arrived with the troops this morning and are already settled in. They will be staying at the newly built Chaos cabin that I created for them. They will oversee the daily training of your campers and partake in regular camp activities alongside them." said Chaos.

A collective nod in agreement was shown by the other members of the council. Bryce fell asleep 10 minutes into the meeting.

"If that concludes this meeting, I shall take my leave." Chaos said.

"Wait! Lord Chaos, you mentioned that you were also sending your personal assassin." said Athena. "Where is he? Surely he is significant enough to have been allowed to attend this meeting."

The room's temperature grew ice cold. The natural daylight in the room dimmed.

"Why Lady Athena, I've been here the entire time." I said

Everyone jumped in their seats (except Chaos of course). Bryce was wide awake now. I could hear everyone in the rooms heart beat increase. I must have scared them. Poor things...

They all turned and looked at me wide-eyed. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. They never noticed me just hanging in the shadows in the corner of the room during the entire meeting. If they were my targets, they would have all been choking on the taste of their own blood by now.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

There in the corner stood a built man about 6' tall. He had raven black shoulder length hair with a few stray strands falling over his eyes on either side of his face. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, dark reinforced combat trousers, a tactical belt with small pouches, combat boots, and a pair of black fingerless combat gloves. His leather jacket had button flaps along the front which almost made it resemble a straitjacket of sorts. He also wore a dark weapon strap that was fastened on his shoulders and hugged his upper torso. Along the side of his lower left thigh, was strapped with a vicious looking combat knife that you would definitely not want to be on the receiving end of. On his right hip, he brandished what seemed to be a SIG-Sauer P220 pistol fastened snuggly against him. The whole outfit seemed very tactical and deadly in nature. His presence was extremely intimidating to say the least. I couldn't make out his entire face due the fact that most of it was hidden. He wore a black face mask that covered almost entire his face from ear to ear. The only part of him visible was his mesmerizing emerald green eyes. They looked so familiar...

"Warpath! That was not very polite." Chaos chastised half heartedly. But it was obvious he was amused and not upset whatsoever at his assassin.

"My apologies my Lord. I didn't mean to frighten them." said Warpath sarcastically. He wasn't sorry at all. I could tell that he knew that his comment would get a rise out of some of the council members present. And he was enjoying it.

"HEY!" yelled Ares and Bryce at the same time.

"We weren't scared, punk!" yelled Ares angrily. Bryce just nodded in agreement while he put on his tough guy bravado act.

"The moment I spoke, I could hear your heart beat increase and sense your blood pressure elevate. Plus you are perspiring like a pig. But I think it's adorable how you try to deny it." replied Warpath calmly. His stare made Ares and Bryce sink in their seats.

"Olympians and campers, this is my personal assassin, Warpath. He will also be fighting alongside you in this war. I trained him myself, not that he needed it. He will act as my replacement while I have other business to attend to as I am needed elsewhere. He will attend all meetings and will also oversee the training of the cabin leaders." said Chaos.

"It is an honor to have you with us, Warpath." said Athena.

"The honor is all mine, Lady Athena. Legend has it, that your great wisdom is only rivaled by your exquisite beauty. I now see the legends are true." replied Warpath.

My mother blushed a deep red, smiled and bowed her head trying to conceal it. I have never, ever seen my mother blush.

"I don't need your training! I'm the greatest warrior that ever lived! " Bryce yelled at Warpath.

Warpath was struggling unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. As were some other members of the council.

"Silence!" hissed Poseidon. It was blatantly clear he was ashamed and embarrassed at his son's rude behavior.

"Well if that is all, then this meeting is adjourned." said Chaos and attempted to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Thalia.

Zeus and Artemis looked at her

curiously. Probably silently praying she wouldn't have an outburst like Bryce and make a scene.

What is she doing?

"I um-I..I mean we were wondering if you could locate somebody for us...I mean since you're Creator of the Universe and everything in it and all.." stuttered Thalia.

Chaos just smiled sweetly and asked "And whom might this person be my child?"

"Percy Jackson" replied Thalia.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warpath's P.O.V.

"Percy Jackson" replied Thalia.

I froze, and very subtly moved my eyes to meet Chaos's own and gave a small nod.

He nodded back. It's a good thing we prepared for something like this. Although I was almost certain that they probably wouldn't care enough to remember who I was.

No one's P.O.V.

"And who is this Percy Jackson, child?" asked Chaos playing dumb.

"He's a demigod . A son of Poseidon." answered Thalia.

"He was our friend. He disappeared about 4,000 years ago and we've tried looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found." said Nico sadly.

"and we know that he hasn't died because Hades said that his soul hasn't entered the underworld." added Annabeth with tears in her eyes. Hades nodded.

The Roman demigods in the room nodded in concurrence with sad looks on their faces as well as a few of the Gods.

"But why would he leave camp if he was surrounded by his friends who supposedly care so much about him?" asked Chaos.

"Who cares?! He was a loser anyway!" exclaimed Bryce.

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, and the Stolls glared at Bryce, looking like they were about to jump out of their seats and kill him. The Romans weren't any better.

"You shut your mouth!" yelled Thalia.

"Don't you bad-mouth Percy, punk!" growled Clarisse.

"Percy was a million times better than you!" said Nico.

"I can't believe we ever pranked with you!" yelled the Stolls.

Grover munched on a tin can angrily.

"Perseus was strong, loyal, and kind! He also had a good heart, which is something you severely lack Poseidon-spawn! He was a far better hero then you and ten times the man!" berated Artemis. Apollo adamantly agreed with his sister for once.

"You ruined my favorite couple!" screamed Aphrodite.

"Percy would never give up on his friends and would go through the depths of Tartarus for the people he cares about! And he has!" yelled Hermes, obviously remembering the lengths Percy went to when attempting to dissuade his son Luke from his evil path. Even though they had not succeeded, and after all the pain and loss, Percy still showed kindness. At the end, when Luke gave his life for Olympus, Percy was there telling him that he was forgiven and that he would be offered eternal peace in Elysium and that no one hated him...that he will be remembered as the hero that he was. Not for his mistakes.

Annabeth mentally flinched at the memory of Tartarus and how together, Percy and herself overcame it. He protected her with all he had down in that hellhole.

"I'll admit, I never cared for Perseus in the beginning. But after everything he has gone through and all the things he has seen at such a young age, he still remained true to himself which is admirable. Perseus has proved his cunning and intelligence on the battlefield countless times, gaining my respect. He went to great lengths to prove to me his devotion and worthiness to my daughter, Annabeth." said Athena.

"He has also single handedly put an end to Poseidon and I's centuries old feud." said Athena placing a friendly hand on Poseidon's shoulder and giving him a small smile which he returned weakly with sadness in his eyes.

"A better hero and ten times a better man, huh?" said Bryce. "That's funny, because that wasn't what dear Annabeth was saying right before that loser left" Bryce said with a cocky smirk. "He couldn't even take care of his girlfriend. So I had to. Ain't that right, Annie?" he said. "It's not my fault he couldn't please her." he said with a smirk and a laugh.

Annabeth was sobbing uncontrollably, repeating something that sounded like "forgive me Percy" no louder then a whisper between shaky breaths and cries. She tried to regain her breathing, but was overcome with despair and regret and started crying hysterically again.

Hestia's fire she had been tending had grown larger, darker, and more aggressive. Ares was trying to hold back his laughter and was cleaning his fingernails with a knife. Dionysus had his eyes closed and was leaned back in his chair trying to doze off, obviously not interested in what anyone was discussing. Zeus, Hera, and Hades just sat and glared with hate at the Poseidon-spawn, desperately trying to control their anger. Waves of power flowed off of the Gods and Goddesses making the air around them crackle with energy. All of them glaring at Bryce with such hate in their eyes.

Poseidon hung his head feeling nothing but shame and regret for what he did to his son and who he replaced him with. Percy was irreplaceable.

After seeing this display, Chaos just held up his hand and everyone stopped. "Never mind, I shall see for myself." said Chaos.

"But first, I would like to know more of this Percy Jackson and his accomplishments, since you all seem to hold such a strong liking towards him and speak so highly of him."

With a wave of his hand, the whole room around them turned pitch black.

Warpath's P.O.V.

It was like watching a movie. Except the movie was of different moments of my life.

Different scenes passed by and everyone stared in amazement. Including me.

~Time Skip~

We watched everything. From the day I stepped foot in The Manhattan Metropolitan Museum of Art with the exhibit on Greek and Roman mythology back when I was 12, to the end of the Giant War when I stepped foot off of the Argo II at 18.

Chaos didn't leave anything out either. Everything I've ever done, every heroic moment, every stupid comment was all on display. He included all the mushy stuff with me and Annabeth too. Every. Single. Moment. He even showed what her and I went through down in Tartarus. I don't think I've ever seen my former father look so proud. Everyone in the room had one visible emotion on their smiling faces: admiration. Well, everyone except Bryce.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes again. But this time, a smile was paraded on her face. "That's my Seaweed Brain" I heard her say with pride.

But those smiles wouldn't be there for long. Because I knew what was coming next.

_The Fallout._

The scene shifted to my conversation with Athena when I went to her to ask for permission to marry Annabeth. When it finally showed the part where Athena told me that if I could complete the 12 Labors of Hercules, that she would give me her blessing, everyone's mouths dropped. Then it showed when Athena asked me if I still thought Annabeth was worth it, I responded by saying "I would complete the Labors every year for the rest of my life as long as I knew I had Annabeth to come home to".

Annabeth started sobbing and shaking again.

Then it finally showed it, **ME**, completing the 12 LABORS OF HERCULES one by one.

First, I to slay the Nemean lion. After that, I to slay the Lernaean Hydra. Next, I had to capture the Ceryneian Hind. Then, I had to capture the Erymanthian Boar. After that, I had to clean the Augean Stables. When I finished that, I had to defeat the Stymphalian birds. Once that was done, I had to capture the Cretan Bull. Then, I had to steal Mares of Diomedes. Next on the list, I needed to obtain the Belt of Hippolyta. After that was completed, I had to obtain the Cattle of Geryon. Then, I had to steal apples from the Garden of the Hesperides. And last but not least, I had to capture Cerberus.

Some of my finest moments if I do say so myself. The look on my former father's face before was nothing compared to the one he was wearing now. It was pure pride. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he watched my achievements. It almost made me smile too. Almost.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth; probably to keep her sobs at bay. But she looked...happy. She looked proud. Then she turned around and embraced her mother in loving hug. Athena gladly accepted and drew her daughter into her arms and nuzzled her head into her shoulder as she cried; rubbing small circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

_Here it comes..._

The day I returned to camp.

~Time Skip~

The scene showed Poseidon in front of the entire camp claiming Bryce as his favorite son when I was not two feet away from him. The raw pain and hurt was visible on my face.

It changed to Chiron telling me that my mother, stepfather, and unborn baby sister were killed in a brutal car accident. You could see how I was struggling to keep my emotions in check. I ended up crying in Chiron's arms. Everyone watched with sympathetic faces, especially my former father.

The scene switched to the Stolls and Bryce constantly pranking me and making my life a living hell. It switched to show Bryce and Clarisse making fun of me more often, except these insults were exceptionally more hurtful then usual.

_Stolls looked away with pained expressions and frowns on their faces._

_Clarisse looked down and sniffled as she wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. _

Then it showed scenes of Bryce deliberately sabotaging things and framing me for them.

The scene went to Bryce setting fires in the camp woods near Juniper's bush and telling Grover that I did it because I was jealous of their friendship.

_Grover put his head in his hands and started whimpering._

It showed Bryce telling Nico on how I allegedly said I was glad Bianca died and how useless children of Hades were.

_Nico dropped his head in shame._

It showed Bryce snapping Thalia's favorite bow in half and putting it on my bed in my cabin and telling Thalia I took it. Then it showed Thalia confronting me about it. I honestly told her that if she was so sure that I stole it then she could check my cabin. At the time, I thought I had nothing to worry about since I knew I didn't do it. Five minutes later she came storming out of my cabin towards me clutching a broken bow and slapped me in the face HARD. It was enough to make me stagger back.

_Thalia winced at the sound of the slap and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Her lips started quivering and she ran a hand through her hair. Artemis laid a comforting hand on her shoulder._

The Romans looked at the Greek demigods with hate in their eyes.

Then, finally, it showed the scene I had been dreading. The day I caught Annabeth cheating on me.

It showed me clutching the ring box in my hand as I watched Bryce and Annabeth in the middle of a heavy make out session. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I listening to the conversation between Bryce and Annabeth about how better he is than me at everything. It showed me confronting them. Then it switched to Annabeth pleading with me to forgive her and take her back as I threw the ring box at her feet.

_Annabeth was bent over shaking and clutching her head while sobbing and mumbling "forgive me, my love" like a crazy person._

Blah, blah, blah,_ more crying_, blah blah, blah, _please Percy forgive me_, blah, blah, _I'm so sorry_, blah, blah, blah, blah, _come back_, blah, blah.

Then it went to me slashing all the pictures back in my cabin and packing my bag. Last but not least, it showed me walking right out the camp gates and then it was over.

Everything was dead quite and everyone looked miserable.

"Well, that seems to answer the question of why Perseus had left." said Chaos solemnly.

"Now let's see what happened to him." continued Chaos.

Everything turned dark again, but this time it was different. Now, it was like we were standing there in person.

_It showed me running through the dark woods, jumping over branches and breathing heavily. You could hear the loud rustling and cracking of branches behind me as would appear I being chased. Whatever was chasing me, it was BIG. It showed me rounding a corner, an then CRACK! You could hear the sickening crunch of bones as was smacked to the side by a giant club. I flew through the air and landed on my back, breathing what seemed were my last breaths as I stared at the night sky. My left side of my ribcage was bloody and broken. If you took a closer look at me, you could see that I was weary and pale. I was also sporting a busted lip with cuts and bruises all over my body. The clothes I wore were dirty, ripped and mangled. My hair matted my forehead as I coughed up blood and clutched me side while staring up at my attacker. It was enormous giant with ugly gnarled features. The giant, towered over me with a sick smile on its face._

"NOOOO!" Poseidon yelled as he threw his trident at the giant. The trident just passed right through like he was a ghost.

"This is just a vision of the past, Poseidon. We are simply here just to watch. There is nothing that you can do to stop it." said Chaos completely void of emotion.

_"Nobody is coming to save you." said the giant. "Your all alone"._

It was barely a whisper, but everyone heard it.

_"I know."_

_"Goodbye, Percy Jackson." as he raised his giant club over his head preparing to strike the final blow._

"PERCY!" screamed Annabeth.

Then it ended.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Then it ended._

The surroundings turned back to normal and everyone was once again in the council room.

No one's P.O.V.

Everything was silent. Nobody said a word; probably because there was nothing left to say. Stoic faces were displayed throughout the council. Tears dripped down the faces of most of the Olympians and demigods present, save Bryce of course. Too proud was the arrogant son of Poseidon to let the fate of his half brother whom he never cared for break his cocky disposition. He just smiled and pondered on how pathetic everyone else was for caring this much for his loser of a sibling. He never cared for any of Percy's friends. He never yearned for praise from his and Percy's father. He never wanted to pursue a relationship with Annabeth. To be honest, he thought she was the most annoying bitch he's ever dealt with. She was always spouting off useless architectural information and acting like a know it all. When that happened, he gave her mouth something else to do rather than talk. He'll admit she is kind of cute, but not even a fraction as hot as some of the Aphrodite babes in camp. The only thing she was good for was spreading her legs for him; and also shattering Percy's heart like no other could. All he cared about was taking everything of importance to him. He needed to, for one simple reason: power. Once the most powerful demigod in camp is reduced to a sniveling loser, everyone will look to his replacement and then finally he can take over this camp. It hadn't taken 3 months and he had almost the entire camp worshiping the very ground he walked on. He was running the place. Everyone forgot about Percy Jackson.

Needless to say, after he cheated on his little 'Athena slut' with a hot Aphrodite chick, his control over the camp waned a little. His ill-gotten "friends" began to hate him more as they realized what he had done. Not to worry though, he still hand plenty of loyal followers and had some Ares camper muscle to back him up. But now for the most part, the camp has just accepted that they have to live with him since

a) He is still a camper just like them and cannot be kicked out of camp no matter how much some people dislike him.

b) He is the son of one of the big three, and so as an extension, is one of the most powerful demigods at camp.

c) Since his demigod scent as one of the big three is significantly stronger than others, he would attract more monsters, and he would be in more danger. They would be sending him to his inevitable death because he would never be safe anywhere without the protection of the camp's barrier.

Chaos' P.O.V.

If the distraught looks shared by the attendants of the meeting are any indication, this meeting is over.

I give a glance at Warpath. He has an amused glint in his eyes as he still leans against the wall arms crossed in a relaxed manner. I take it he approves.

"My condolences." I say to break the silence.

"Well if that is all, then this meeting is adjourned. Warpath will take over from here." receiving a nod in return from Warpath, I summon a portal and leave.

Warpath's P.O.V.

"Wow." I thought.

"and I thought Zeus was a drama queen. I can't believe Chaos fabricated that whole thing. He made it looked so real...and sort of extreme. Although, it did have the desired effect."

I looked around the room and saw everyone's heads lowered in shame. My father just sat in his chair gripping his trident like a life line and stared into space. His eyes seemed dead and he wore a haunted look on his face. Multiple people were bawling their eyes out, but the worst was Annabeth.

Annabeth was a sobbing mess. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look more miserable in my entire life. Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed into her hands. She was wailing like a crazy person. She just kept mumbling through her cries "No" over and over again. It actually hurt my heart to see her like this. I mean, it would have, if my heart wasn't already shattered a long time ago. Now it only functions as an vital organ for me. But still, it kind of killed my mood.

I knew I had to break up this pathetic sob fest **ASAP**.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any Olympian-grade tissues." I said trying to lighten the mood.

That comment received a lot of angry glares.

I sighed. "My apologies. I was just trying to lighten the mood." I said.

"I did not intend to sound inconsiderate or rude."

**Lie.** _Of course I did_.

"I'll give you all your time to mourn." I turned to leave when all of a sudden, Annabeth shot up and bolted out the door, running away crying.

Thalia sat up and was about to go after her but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Please. I'll bring her back. Stay here." I said.

She nodded gratefully and tried to smile. The smile never reached her eyes.

I headed out to the only place I knew she'd be after watching me die.

_The water._

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face. I tripped a couple of times and fell into the mud. The sky was darkening and rained started pouring down fiercely. It's like the weather was reflecting what I was feeling inside. When I finally reached the water, I stumbled and fell on my hands and knees. I've never felt so utterly miserable in my life. I stared down into the water at my reflection and broke down in tears again. I will never forget this day, the day my heart well and truly shattered. The worst part is that its all my fault.

"I'm so sorry my love" I cried.

"You would have done anything for me. I betrayed you! After everything we've been through, I tossed you to the side like garbage! I'm so sorry I let you down baby. You were my everything and I'm so sorry I hurt you like I did." I sobbed.

"Forgive me Seaweed Brain! I love you with all my heart! If you believe nothing else, believe that. No matter what I did, please believe that in my heart I've always loved you!" I broke down crying hysterically.

Lightning flashed across the sky and at that moment I saw something shiny in the water next to me. I reached down and picked it up.

It was my dagger.

I just sat there in the muck for a while staring at it.

I've never understood the stories of lovers who killed themselves to be with their true loves. Romeo and Juliet, Pyramus and Thisbe, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, and so many others. I've always thought it was foolish, ending ones own life just for the sake of not wanting to live without the person you've come to love. Sure, its sweet and romantic, but its foolish nonetheless. They cut short their own life, halting any achievements they might go on to make and erasing them from history.

But now I understand.

After the person who holds your heart is taken away from you, the one person who gave your life meaning and joy, any achievement made thereafter becomes bland and unsatisfying. What worth are those achievements if you cannot share them with the one you love. You spend your time wondering what could've been. Your life becomes dull and meaningless. It was at this moment, that I decided that that is not a life worth living.

"I'm coming baby. Wait for me, I'll be there soon. When I see you I promise I'll make this up to you. You'll never be alone again! I swear it!" I cried out.

My mind drifted off to a time not so long ago when he refused to let me be alone...

_"Percy, let me go," I croaked "You can't pull me up."_

_"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

_Nico's eyes widened. "But—"_

_"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

_"I—I will."_

_Percy tightened his grip on my wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with me, I thought he had never looked more handsome._

_"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

_"As long as we're together," I said._

_Then we fell._

"As long as we're together." I said as I closed my tear-filled eyes.

I gripped the dagger with both hands. Holding the faithful blade in front of me, I took a deep breath, ready to thrust it into my chest.

_ready to see my sweet Percy..._

Then I heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" it said calmly.

My eyes snapped open and I turned to look at the person who dared trespass on Percy and I's special spot. I turned and met the sea green eyes of the Assassin.

_so familiar..._

"What—"

"Sleep." he interrupted.

And I immediately lost consciousness and drifted off into Morpheus' realm, dreaming of the wedding me and my love would have in Elysium.


	9. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

**Hey guys! PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier. Annabeth's immortality is only like the hunters. She can die in battle. She'll just never grow old. So she could really kill herself with the knife. It will be the same for all the other immortal campers in the story. Sorry everyone! I should've made that clear. I'll rectify that if I ever do a rewrite. I probably will, since I've reread my story and there seemed to be a lot of misspelt words in the first few chapters; probably because I was typing fast. I do this all on my iphone just so you guys know!**

**Btw: This might come up in the future, whenever in the story it talks about the Army of Chaos traveling anywhere, just think of the Bifrost in Thor. You know? Giant beam of light coming down from the sky. Except it won't be rainbow colored, it will most likely be a blackish purplish color. If you haven't seen Thor, your a loser. So check it out!**

**Also, I made it clear that Bryce has been with Annabeth sexually right? Multiple times. Multiple different ways. That will come up again in the future. Expect a MAJOR beatdown to occur along with some more angst.**

**So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you guys HATE Bryce Portman right now? XD**

**REMEMBER! The thing that keeps me writing this story is YOUR REVIEWS**

**Keep em' coming!**


	10. My Cast

**My Cast**

**Percy Jackson**: Logan Lerman

**Warpath**(older Percy): Sebastian Stan

**Annabeth Chase**: Alexandra Daddario (blonde)

**Grover Underwood**: Brandon T. Jackson

**Thalia Grace**: Paloma Kwiatkowski

**Nico di Angelo**: Asa Butterfield

**Clarisse La Rue:** Leven Rambin (brunette)

**Conner Stoll**: James Phelps

**Travis Stoll**: Oliver Phelps

**Katie Gardner**: Lucy Hale

**Will Solace**: Luke Mitchell

**Juniper**: Danielle Panabaker

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**: Jane Levy

**Jason Grace**: Alexander Ludwig

**Piper McLean**: Phoebe Tonkin

**Hazel Levesque**: Madaleine Mantock

**Frank Zhang**: Nathan Kress

**Leo Valdez**: Jake T. Austin

**Tyson**: Douglas Smith

**Chiron**: Pierce Brosnan

**Zeus**: Sean Bean

**Poseidon**: Gerard Butler

**Hades**: Ralph Fiennes

**Athena**: Lena Headey

**Hera**: Charlize Theron

**Hermes**: Nathan Fillion

**Artemis**: Gemma Arterton (auburn hair)

**Aphrodite**: Margot Robbie

**Ares**: Ray Stevenson

**Apollo**: Matt Bomer

**Hephaestus**: Conrad Coates

**Dionysus**: Stanley Tucci

**Hestia**: Marion Cotillard

**Demeter**: Emelia Clarke

**Persephone**: Eva Green

**BTW: You guys are killing me here! So much Percabeth hate hahaha XD. Right now the pairing for this story is between two choices. I have yet to decide which one I'll use. Maybe both! Who knows? I can't please all of ya! Next chapters almost finished. Don't worry, its a little longer then the others ;)**


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warpath's P.O.V.

I walked back to the war room carrying Annabeth in my arms bridal style thinking about everything I just overheard. Was she really going to do it? Kill herself? For me? Ugh, I don't have time to be thinking about this right now.

Once I passed through the door, all eyes were on me. After Thalia saw Annabeth in my arms, she went off on me.

"What did you—"

I wasn't listening to the rest. I ignored her and went straight to Athena. I knelt down on one knee next to the chair she was seated in.

She looked at me and I could see she was about to question me on why her daughter was lying still in my arms.

"Lady Athena, when I went to retrieve your daughter, I found her about to end her life out of grievance for Percy. Luckily, I arrived in time to stop her. Your daughter is merely unconscious. Asleep, if you will, in my arms. I assure you no harm came to her when I intervened." I said as respectfully as I could.

"Oh Annabeth" she said with a tired sigh.

I gently handed her off to Chiron so he could lay her down in her cabin.

"Thank you, Warpath. I don't think anyone else could handle anymore loss on this day. I'm so grateful you were able to get to my daughter in time. Thank you for saving her." she said with tears in her eyes.

"If there is anything I can do for you, all you need is ask." she added.

"My Lady, no thanks are necessary. I can see everyone has been through a lot today. I offer my most sincerest condolences. I must admit, at first I was worried that it was I who might have killed this Percy fellow. Had I done so, I believe my stay here would be less hospitable. I was quite relieved that that was not the case. As for your daughter, I have no desire to watch anyone else die today. Especially not your daughter." I say in a kind voice. I can tell she is emotionally exhausted and still a little over what had occurred earlier. I had an idea that might help her lighten up.

"She is quite beautiful. Just like her mother." I add, taking Athena's hand that lay on her lap in my own. I wrap my gloved hand around her soft fingers and give them a gentle squeeze. I saw Athena blush and her delicate cheeks turn a deep pink as she took a sudden interest in her lap. A small smile playing at her luscious red lips as she looked up at me.

"Also, I would prefer to keep the death to a minimum, at least until the war starts." I add in a more upbeat voice that made Athena smile and let out a small laugh. She gave me a warm grateful smile. We sat there next to each other talking to one another until everyone decided that it was time to call it a day.

"Well, I'm afraid I should retire for the night." she said sadly.

"Will you be staying here at camp or will you be leaving for your palace on Olympus?" I ask.

"Father believes it best if we stay here with our children so that we may be better prepared lest the enemy launch a surprise attack. Also, it would be beneficial to spend some time bonding with our children now. It is likely that not all of them will make it out of this war alive, if any of us." she replied solemnly.

"The troops and myself will do our upmost to help best prepare your children for this war and also look out for them during battles. It is not our first priority, but we will do what we can. You have nothing to worry about, my Lady. This army has been through worse and come out victorious. You will survive. We are strongest when we work together." I reply warmly.

She smiled. "Escort me to my cabin?"

"You read my mind." I replied.

"This is it." she sighed.

"We can continue our conversation tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast. I'm up very early." I reply.

"Oh! By the way, I think its best if you hold on to this." I say taking out Annabeth's dagger and handing it to her.

She takes it gratefully.

"At least until the fighting starts. Keep an eye on her. You can't be to careful. Plus, we still aren't sure what kind of shape she's in mentally." I finish.

"You are absolutely right, Warpath. Thank you again." she says giving me a dazzling smiling.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Athena. Goodnight my Lady." I say.

She stopped at the top step.

"Just _Athena_" she says back giving me another smile over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Athena." I reply.

4:00 A.M. The Next Morning

I woke up early today so I could get a head start on my morning workout. Hopefully, I can finish before breakfast and get there in time to see everybody walk in.

I bolted through the woods, jumping over logs and dodging branches, heading in a full circle around the camp barrier. Most people would just settle for a jog, not me. I find that it helps me maintain and increase my agility and speed during fights. I just pretend that every log or branch I dodge is a sword or weapon being aimed at me.

I'm not wearing a shirt, obviously. I don't want my clothes all dirty and ripped up before the day even begins. All I'm wearing is my combat jeans, boots, and my face mask of course. I'll be honest with you, training with Chaos has it's perks. I'm pretty sure I've never been in better shape in my entire life. I literally look like I just walked out of a comic book. My well defined pecs protrude out and makes me look like I'm chiseled out of marble. I also have an extremely well cut 8 pack going on. My shoulders are much broader and more muscled than they used to be. My arms are also lot bigger and have more definition as well. I used to have the body of a lean swimmer, now I look like I just stepped off the cover of Men's Fitness Magazine. But anyway, after about 30 laps around camp, I head off towards the arena.

I get on my hands and toes and start firing off explosive push-ups. While I'm doing that, I try to think of how I can best train the cabin leaders. I can already tell Bryce is going to be a problem. I guess I'll just have to put him in his place. I would have to make it public of course. That colossal ego of his is gonna have be brought down a notch. Before I knew it I had done over 560 push-ups. Its always easier if I think about other things when I work out. It helps me lose track of time.

I switch to sit-ups. Now, I have no doubt people are going to be trying to figure out who I really am. I can tell they already have their suspicions. Obviously they can tell Warpath isn't my real name. What assassin would go by his real name and then continue to eliminate high profile targets throughout the galaxy?! The answer to that riddle, is a not very good one. If I did, I'd have a bounty on my head higher then the Empire State building (past the 600th floor). Thankfully, they haven't started to pry in that area just yet. Huh, 637 sit-ups. Not bad.

I walk over to a stray horizontal bar hanging over near the edge of the arena and jump up and latch on with both hands. I slowly bring my chin up above the bar, then ease myself back down and repeat the exercise. I have no doubt that Annabeth is going to be pissed off that I interrupted her little Shakespeare act she was about to put on. Well thats not my problem anymore. She can go whine about it to Bryce while he is laying in the infirmary. I'm really trying to forget what I saw yesterday. I can't dwell too much on what I overheard saying and if she meant it or else I'll weaken my resolve. I need to keep this stay here professional. But oh my sweet Chaos did Athena look gorgeous yesterday. She seems a lot nicer and more down to earth since the last time I saw her 4,000 years ago. I've always admired Athena. She just never seemed to care for me much. Most likely because of the whole Son of Poseidon "_seaspawn_" thing. The whole Poseidon/Athena Athens family feud debacle. I'm glad that old thing is finally buried. But I've always thought Athena was the most gorgeous. I mean sure Aphrodite is extremely beautiful but I've always thought that a beautiful woman thats intelligent is exponentially more attractive then a woman who has a drop dead gorgeous body but has a flat personality. I think thats part of the reason I fell for Annabeth. I guess I go for girls with brains, go figure. Athena is so much kinder and smiles a lot more than she used to also. Apparently while I was gone Athena finally got that stick out of her ass.

_That very round, soft, perf–_

**Snap out of it!**

I drop down after 448 pull-ups. By now, my hair is damp and hangs loosely on my shoulders. A thin layer of sweat coats my body and glistens in the morning sunlight. My breathe is ragged from the physical exertion.

I walk over to the shed nearby and pull out a couple of training dummies and start demolishing them with my fists. I can't remember how many I destroyed. I think I just kept going until I ran out of practice dummies. I was about to check the time when I heard the conch horn sounding off signaling it was time for breakfast. I decided I'll head over when everyone is already situated, that way I'm not bombarded with questions right when I arrive. I have some time to kill so I might as well go for a brief swim.

Athena's P.O.V.

"This is ludicrous." I mumbled. Here I am standing in front of a mirror obsessing over my hair like Aphrodite. I have never before cared this much about my appearance. Sure, I would always look proper and presentable. The court of Olympus would expect nothing less. If this is that horrid love goddess' doing, I swear that her looks will be the least of her worries.

Last night, I had the best sleep I've had in a while. I can't imagine why. Yesterday we received news of a frightening upcoming war and the death of a fallen hero. Also my daughter tried to kill herself! "Why do I feel so carefree this morning?", I wondered.

I remembered last night and my riveting conversation with Chaos' assassin. I must say, I was quite impressed. I half expected him to be gruff and unintelligent like Ares. Instead I find out that he has an intellect that matches my own. He also seemed very kind and understanding when it came to the loss we were all dealing with yesterday. I was quite amused that he never spared my sister, the love goddess a second glance after he saw her. Most men would be on their knees drooling and lusting over her body. It was remotely obvious that she was undressing him with her eyes the entire meeting. Instead, he paid no mind to her.

To my surprise, he was more attentive to me throughout the meeting. He even went as far as to outwardly compliment my noteworthy intelligence among other things..

_He called me beautiful..._

I must admit he was quite handsome as well. Even though most of his face was not visible, If I looked close enough, I could see the prominent manly features of his facial structure that any women would find attractive. Not to mention his perfect height, his strong muscular build and his eyes.

_oh his eyes..._

His eyes were a beautiful emerald green that were easy to get lost in. Whenever he spoke, he always kept the conversation interesting. He asked me about famous battle strategies in history, about Athens, and about what it was like back when Greece was the center of western civilization. He actually seemed interested. All the while, he never seized to stop complimenting me on my "beauty". My face felt warm from blushing all evening. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to—

My train of though was interrupted by the camp's conch bell sounding off signaling it was time for breakfast. I sighed wondering what was wrong with me lately. I snapped myself out of my inappropriate thinking and started rousing my children from their sleep, telling them to get ready for breakfast and get ready to walk out in line. I looked over at Annabeth's sleeping form and decided that it would be no use trying to get her to leave.

She needs time.


	12. Poll

Check out the poll on my profile page and vote. You decide what the pairing for this story will be! Vote now, because after it closes, it will be set in stone and thats what this story's pairing will be.


End file.
